Bakura and Marik have IMAGINATION
by EAH Rebel
Summary: Inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh: Abridged. Bakura and Marik decide to add their own flare to Episode 59 - Crown Atlas, but Yami isn't very impressed. (Originally was going to be a Blooper, but was changed to a One-Shot)


**Bakura and Marik have** ** _IMAGINATION_**

 **EAH: *giggling hysterically* K-konnichiwa e-everyone!  
**

 **Stripes: _"Greetings everyone. Bakura and Marik gave us this idea - I cannot imagine why - and Katrina has been trying to contain her laughter ever since. I honestly don't get what is so funny about the title, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh: Abridged One-Shot."  
_**

 **EAHR: *nods, calmed down* Yup ^-^ We were inspired by Little Kuriboh's Abridged series- Not just Yu-Gi-Oh - He has done multiple likes One Piece, Naruto and many more. He does more than just the Abridged series, he does songs and stuff. We highly recommend you check out his videos-**

 **EAHR: Only if you want to though! I'm going to stop before i end up rambling *nervous laugh and clears throat softly***

 **Stripes: _"This was originally going to be a Bloopers story, but we decided against it."_  
**

 **EAHR: We'll let you read now, we hope-**

 **Bakura: *waltzes in dressed dramatically and poses, while also stealing my line* -You all Enjoy this Story *flips his hair*  
**

 **EAHR: *giggles before laughing with tears streaming down my face* H-hair flip!**

 **Stripes: *sighs deeply* _"I apologize for those two. Once again, we all hope you Enjoy this Story."_**

 ** _P.S. Sorry if this isn't very good, I tried!_  
**

 ** **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own any of the characters or songs used/mentioned in this story****

 ** _-0000000-_**

The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh: Abridged - A show created by a man known as Little Kuriboh - were currently filming Episode 59 - Crowd Atlas.

Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba were getting ready to do their lines. Yami frowned as Seto summoned 3 Blue-Eyed White Dragons in a single turn, the Rules stated that one 1 monster could be summoned per turn during a Children's Card Game.

"Isn't that against the Rules?" He questioned, Seto just scoffed and got ready to say his line. "Screw the Rules! I have-" _**"IMAGINATION!"**_

The two Duelists turned to find out where the interruption had come from, they were shocked and horrified to see Bakura standing there, in what could only be described as the most...'Interesting' outfit anyone had seen.

Bakura had multiple shades of red and orange added to his fluffy white hair with a rainbow coloured unicorn horn and yellow horse ears. On his face was a lot of rainbow coloured eye-shadow and lipstick, even on his nails!

His outfit was very strange as he wore a tight pink leotard with a sparkly purple tutu, on his back were a pair of big blue glittery fairy wings above a rainbow coloured tail, on his feet were a pair of violet ballet shoes with dark blue ribbons and in his hand was a yellow wand with a green star.

"Bakura, what are ya wearing?" Called Joey from his place off-set, the evil spirit flicked his hair back dramatically "I am wearing an outfit which allows me to express myself."

Yami raised an eyebrow at his actions "oh? What are you, a gay Unicorn?" "How rude! We are Magical Rainbow Unicorn Fairies who bring Hope, Magic, Sparkles and Imagination to people who need it." Commenetd Marik, who pranced next to Bakura wearing a similar outfit...

...Except instead of a pink leotardand purple skirt, he wore a purple leotard and pink tutu. Yugi stared in shock, this was an image he would never be able to get out of his head.

"Go and be gay unicorns somewhere else!" Called Tea, everyone looked at her "only Friendship is allowed to be brought here." Yami growled and glared at her with deep hatred.

Suddenly, the ceiling opened up and glitter rained down, covering everyone and everything. The Camera Person burst into laughter and ended up dropping the camera.

Yami turned and stormed off-set, Joey raised an eyebrow "yo Yami! Where are ya goin'?" "To my Trailer. Where no-one can bother me." He replied, Yugi scrambled to run after his Yami.

"Yami! Wait, come back!" He cried, the Director shook his head before looking at everything that was going on currently:

Bakura and Marik were prancing after/chasing Tea around so she would stop with the Friendship speeches, Joey was dragged away by Seto, while Malik and Ryou was watching it all unfold and lastly, the Camera Person was still laughing.

"Well, this was an interesting day."

 _ **-0000000-**_

 **EAHR: Done! *smiles* Sorry if it wasn't that good, but as i said before; I tried!  
**

 **Stripes: _"Hopefully you all enjoyed reading, for now. We must go and sort out the mess which Bakura and Marik has made of our front room while you were reading, if you'll excuse us..."_**

 **EAHR: Bye! ^_-  
**


End file.
